halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-RDF Timeline of Events
Expansion Stage 07.20.2080 - 03.15.2396 The Expansion Stage denotes the period in history of Humanity's expansion from Earth's gravity well, from when Earth's moon, Luna became their first colony. It also sews together the beginning of the Insurrection and the various civil wars that rocked Humanity during its first steps out of Earth's gravity well and away from their home star system. Colonial Saga 07.20.2080 - 03.19.2160 The Colonial Saga is a period in history in which humanity established it's first colony on the moon of Earth, Luna echoing the day of the first moon landing in 1969, the United Nations finish building a colony on 07.20.2080 with plans to finish colonizing Mars and the Jovian Moons by the end of the year. Earth came to continually colonize Luna, Mars, and the various Jovian Moons until on March 19, 2160 when the Insurrection began. Interplanetary Wars Saga 03.19.2160 - 05.28.2170 On March 19, 2160, the Interplanetary Wars Saga begins when two factions go to war, catching the United Nations in the center. These two factions are the fascist Frieden Movement and the communist Koslovic Movement and they are the basis for modern Insurrectionist Movements. This period of history sees the birth of the United Nations Space Command, which was established to combat the threat. Jovian Moons Event 03.19.2160 - 06.29.2160 The Jovian Moons Event was a three month long military campaign against the Insurrection. Far from the regulations of Earth and the United Nation, the owners of the Mining Corporations came to want to establish their own countries with their own rules, thus spawning the Frieden Movement. The Frieden Movement soon comes to show its colors as it begins to oppress the workers of the corporations and the unions form into the socialist Koslovic Movement. This pushes the Frieden Movement into becoming far more violent and attacking the United Nations and the Koslovics. It was a pyrrhic victory for the UN as this event sparked the events to follow. Rainforest Wars Event 06.29.2160 - 07.09.2162 The Rainforest Wars Event was an event caused by the Jovian Moons Campaign in 2160 as tensions began to rise over the events that took place, rallying more and more people to each individual side, whether it be capitalist United Nations, fascist Frieden, or communist Koslovics. Earth then erupted into war in the South American continent. This was the bloodiest human conflict on Earth since World War II, sparking additional conflicts on Mars, Luna, and the Jovian Moons. Rallying Cry Event 07.09.2162 - 05.28.2170 The Rallying Cry Event is the final stages of the Interplanetary Wars, finally culminating in massive recruitment drives and highly directed and successful propaganda in 2164 that bolstered the numbers of the UN, creating the United Nations Space Command. This massive armada then began to crush the Frieden and Koslovic forces on Earth and her colonies. On Memorial Day in 2170, the UNSC forced Frieden and Koslovic forces to sign the Callisto Treaty, ending the Interplanetary Wars. Formed in the wake of the conflict, a United Earth Government strives to clean up the mess left behind after the Interplanetary Wars. Slipspace Saga 05.28.2170 - 03.15.2312 The Slipspace Saga denotes the period of time following the Interplanetary Wars when a wounded and weakened humanity starts to find itself facing a collapsing economy because of overcrowding, an overly powerful military with no enemy to fight, and famine because of the devastated Earth following the Rainforest Wars. This is remedied on 04.25.2291 when a group of researchers led by Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa develop the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine which enables Humanity to leave the Sol System. By 2310, the UEG's first colony ships are unveiled and in 2312, a ship left UEG space and fled to the furthest reaches, hoping to get away from the chaos of the Rainforest Wars. This ship arrived at a planet they called, Sera, named after their captain. The ship then dropped its cargo and dropped the ship into the largest ocean, hoping to make this place a paradise. Sera Saga 03.15.2312 - 03.15.2396 For almost a hundred years, the humans of Sera enjoyed peace. An unimaginable thing, but they spread over the planet like locusts, encountering the new species and loving everything. It was something humanity was unused to doing. They developed amazing artworks and almost seemed to have developed a paradise. It was wonderful. Meanwhile, the UEG continued its colonization of other planets and by 2362, better technology allowed more colonists to depart the Sol System. By 2390, the population burden across human-controlled space is largely stabilized. Nascent Stage 03.15.2396 - 02.11.2525 The Nascent Stage is a period in history marred by wars and technological achievement, with events such as the birth of General, the rise of the Locust and the Lambent on Sera and their subsequent defeat, the birth of the SPARTAN-I program, the SPARTAN-II program, and the attack on Harvest. Patriarchs Saga 03.15.2396 - 09.04.2487 The Patriarchs Saga is a period within the Nascent Stage that denotes the birth of Ord Casto, the future and final High Prophet of the Covenant, as well as General's father, Admiral on the same day in 2396 and goes until the Sharqoui Rebellion in which the future Imperial Admiral met his wife, Anda 'Sofadee. Meanwhile, the Patriarchs Saga also denotes the finding of Imulsion on Sera, and the completion of the Lightmass Process which converts Imulsion to a sustainable energy, thus ending humanity's dependance on fossil fuels and nuclear energy. However this event sparks the beginning of the Pendulum Wars in 2408; the long 79 year war that broke the beautiful paradise they once had. In 2416, in a hope to cure miners of Rustlung, the New Hope Research Facility delivers the children of the Sires to Mount Kadar, thus spawning the new Locust race. During the Pendulum Wars, Marcus Fenix is born in 2466 and becomes a major player on the board during the Pendulum Wars. The Patriarchs Saga also denotes the birth of Arbiter Soza 'Wattinree on 10.01.2464 and his brother, General on 06.02.2478. Locust Saga 09.04.2487 - 02.10.2504 Fighting a war against the Lambent beneath the surface of Sera, the Locust Horde finally breaks the surface in an attempt to escape them, during an event called Emergence Day and begin the genocidal campaign known as the Human-Locust War that lasts 17 years. It is here during this campaign that Marcus Fenix meets his future wife, Anya Stroud and the mother of his children, namely John-117. On 10.28.2488, humanity struck back on the Locust using their ultimate weapon: the Hammer of Dawn during the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, destroying 90% of Sera. This did not stop the Locust however, who continued to get more powerful until 2501 when the Lightmass Bomb was activated by Delta Squad which destroyed much of the Locust's home in the Hollow, but it wasn't until later that year when the Coalition of Ordered Governments sunk their last bastion of safety, the Jacinto Plateau and destroyed the Hollow. With both sides of the war critically destroyed, but not dead, the war continued but with a new enemy: the Lambent. Now officially a three-sided war, humanity struggled to survive, and on 02.10.2504, the Lambent and the Locust are both destroyed by the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. The remaining humans turning around to look at the shell of a planet they had left behind. Another important date within this Saga is that on 01.16.2491 the Orion Project, otherwise known as the SPARTAN-I Program is intiated with seventy-five test subjects. Abandonment Saga 02.10.2504 - 09.24.2517 Looking around their ruined planet, the survivors of Sera attempt to rebuild, but find that 90% of the planet has been rendered completely uninhabitable. Damon Baird believes that the planet is shuddering because it is about to shake itself apart and that they have to evacuate, but they have no way to - which he then disproves. He discovered the truth - that humans were not native to Sera as they had been led to believe for so long. The great lie untold, the survivors found the forgotten ship, hidden under the ocean in a secret facility and raised it to the surface. Realizing that Sera has little to offer but bad memories and horrible earthquakes, they abandon Sera and make their way for other planets, but everyone refusing to explain where they were from. Marcus Fenix and Anya Stroud make their way to Eridanus II and make a home for themselves, staying out of the conflict and in 03.07.2511, their first son, John-117 is born. He lives a peaceful existence until he meets a young woman on the playground who offers him a quarter. Insurrection Saga 09.24.2517 - 02.11.2525 The Insurrection Saga is a period within the Nascent Stage that denotes the kidnapping of Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and the other children who would become the SPARTAN-II's and goes up until the destruction of Harvest by the Covenant. Covenant Stage 02.11.2525 - 03.03.2553 The Covenant Stage is a stage in history during which the Human-Covenant War took place, from the first contact on Harvest to the discovery of the Halo Ring, the Flood, and to the end of the war and the Great Schism. Harvest Saga 02.11.2525 - 02.05.2531 During the Harvest Saga, on February 11, 2525, the human planet of Harvest was lost during first contact with the Covenant, and for five years, humanity fought to reclaim the planet from them, heralding the power of Admiral Preston Cole. Apex Saga 02.05.2531 - 02.25.2531 The Apex Saga denotes the retaking Harvest from the Covenant, the UNSC Spirit of Fire led the charge against the Arbiter that was once Ripa 'Moramee, the being that would become General, thus making this saga the first contact between the UNSC and General, as well as the discovery of Forerunner ruins on Harvest, Arcadia, and an unidentified Shield World, as well as first contact with the Flood. Reach Saga 02.25.2531 - 09.19.2552 The Reach Saga denotes the period in which the Covenant ruthlessly destroyed humanity, driving it further and further back towards Earth until September 19, 2552 when the Covenant arrived and destroyed the human fortress world of Reach, all under the direction of Thel 'Vadam, a being under the influence of General. Threshold Saga 09.19.2552 - 09.22.2552 After escaping the destruction of Reach, the Pillar of Autumn makes the discovery of a lifetime by finding Installation 04 the very first Halo Ring discovered by either the Covenant or the Humans, and during the Threshold Saga, Master Chief John-117 destroys it, which inadvertantly causes the Great Schism and the end of the war, all to protect the universe from 343 Guilty Spark and the Flood and with the help of General. Substance Saga 09.22.2552 - 10.20.2552 During the Substance Saga, after returning to Earth, Master Chief finds himself defending it against the Covenant who have finally discovered humanity's home planet and as they begin to lay siege to it, Master Chief reunites with General and discover Installation 05 as well as a Flood Gravemind. Ark Saga 10.20.2552 - 03.03.2553 During the Ark Saga, Master Chief returns to Earth to stop the Prophet of Truth from activating the Halo Rings remotely from the Ark, which is said to activate all the rings at once, and in the process, destroys the Covenant, ends the war, and destroys the Gravemind and much of the Flood, but becomes MIA after it all.